Lack of Propriety
by awintea
Summary: adroitpair // Atobe finds that Niou lacks a sense of propriety // oneshot. dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain.


**Lack of Propriety**

Yet another crack pairing involving Niou! ...It's just 'cause Niou rocks. xD This pairing arose from a rather strange conversation with Sweet Obsidian Rain, and ... Adroit Pair is the result.

The meaning of Adroit - Cleverly skilful, resourceful, and/or ingenious.

Adroit Pair - Niou x Atobe.

Let the crack begin.

**x Lack of Propriety **x 555 words x Adroit Pair

'Well, well,' a low voice drawled. 'Look at what we have here.'

Atobe Keigo frowned at the owner of the offending voice, wondering how anyone could speak to him so mockingly? (Aside from Shishido Ryou, who seemed to lack proper manners in general.)

'Are you addressing me in such a manner?' Atobe asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He glanced over at the tennis courts; nobody had paid him any attention. The nerve of the Rikkai students, ignoring him like such.

Niou Masaharu smirked. 'Think of yourself so highly, hm? It almost makes it seem like I, instead of you, were the one who barged in on the Rikkai tennis club rudely and without notice.'

Atobe ignored Niou's comment, thinking that Niou was acting horribly out of place. Why did Yukimura allow his subjects - no, team members, to behave so? 'I wish to speak with Sanada.'

'Sanada?' Niou raised an eyebrow. 'You don't refer to him as _Genichirou_?'

'And why would I?' Atobe stared at Niou, whose smirk seemed more offending by the second.

'I don't know,' Niou said loftily. 'Seems like the rumours aren't true then.'

'What rumours?' Atobe demanded. He brushed a little hair away from his eyes to see if con artist Niou was lying. (But Atobe couldn't tell either way.)

Niou's eyes seemed to have a mischievous light in them. 'The ones about you and Sanada, of course.'

The diva's eyes widened, and he exclaimed, almost appalled, 'What?'

Atobe was sure that if Niou smirked any wider, his smirk would be too large for his face. 'So you didn't know?'

'No,' Atobe replied impatiently. 'Must I reiterate?'

Niou shook his head, his lips curved up in their usual mocking manner. 'I was just checking that it wasn't my hearing that was impaired. Surely you don't mind? You seem to love the sound of your voice enough anyway.'

Atobe raised an eyebrow in turn. 'I didn't think your vocabulary was large enough to include the word "reiterate", Niou.'

'Just Niou?' The trickster said in a mockingly pained tone. 'No -san? That's not very courteous of you, Ato-kun.'

If Atobe had been drinking something, he would have spit it out. As he had nothing to spit out, he settled for opening his mouth in a politely shocked manner. (As no Atobe would gape. Gaping was unsightly.)

Niou continued, taking advantage of Atobe's momentary silence.

'Can I safely assume you're not taken?'

Atobe was even more taken aback when Niou flashed him a rather disarming smile. It wasn't a very innocent smile. It seemed akin to one of Fuji Syusuke's smiles, only more ... there was no other word for it - evil.

'Yes,' Atobe replied in an ineffectual tone, which was very unbefitting.

Niou reverted to his sardonic expression. 'Good.' Atobe felt extremely relieved, until Niou carried out his next action.

The silver-haired boy patted Atobe on the head. 'Then wait for me here until practice ends.' Niou started heading back to the tennis courts.

'What?' Atobe answered, scandalised. 'Are you ordering _me_ to do something?'

Niou glanced back at Atobe. 'Nope.'

The evilly captivating smile returned. 'It's a date.'

And then the silver-haired trickster left Atobe Keigo all alone by the tennis courts of Rikkai.

The Hyoutei captain had never felt so offended before.

But Atobe waited nonetheless.

If only to criticise Niou's lack of propriety. **x owari**

**x omake**

'Yukimura, Atobe _was_ supposed to come over today to talk about his team, right?'

Yukimura smiled at the frowning Sanada. 'I'm sure something had come up to make him unavailable.'

**x x x**

Crack pairing galore, is it not? But I find this pairing rather amusing. I'm sorry for making up a name for them... But it feels more right to me when pairings have names, somehow.

But, please review to give your opinion? Both constructive and crazy criticisms welcome! -awinchan


End file.
